


Юпитер и Купидон

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: сын хочет тело отца, кто ему может помешать?





	Юпитер и Купидон

Айзеку вечные восемнадцать, так хочет его отец.  
Румяное личико, пухлые губы, копна темных кудрявых волос.  
Купидон, да и только. Вечный смеющийся мальчик.  
Младшенький, последыш. Слишком позднее дитя Мириам и Лоренса Бэнкрофтов.

Он никогда не повзрослеет, так хочет его отец. Все его оболочки так и застыли в одном и том же времени — юные, сияющие, неизменные.  
Айзек их ненавидит.  
Ему нравятся взрослые тела. Старше его — чтобы были морщины, складки на животе, седые волосы под мышками. Чтобы источали мужской запах — тестостерона и псины.  
Ему нравится оболочка отца. Та самая — которую он выбирает раз за разом. Мужчина за сорок, еще мускулистый и энергичный, но уже с чуть наметившимся брюшком и расплывающимся подбородком.  
Облик Юлия Цезаря, уставшего от битв.

Айзек не хочет быть Исааком, над которым отец занес жертвенный нож, да так и замер в вечности. Не хочет покорно лежать на алтаре, обнаженный, трепеща в предсмертном ужасе.  
Он сам хочет воздвигать алтари. Бросать на них окровавленные жертвы. Хочет быть Юлием Цезарем, покорившим весь мир.  
Хочет быть как отец.

***

Выкрасть чужую оболочку — дело непростое, но ему удается. У отца их не один десяток, сразу точно никто не хватится.  
Тело отца ощущается тяжелее, чем свое собственное. Массивнее. Жестче.  
Перед зеркалом он бесстыдно рассматривает наготу отца своего — нарушая еще одну библейскую заповедь. Обрюзгшее, но все еще сильное тело. Есть шрам на плече, родинка возле пупка.  
Член, даже невозбужденный, выглядит крупным. Айзек берет его в руку, с радостью чувствуя, как тот сразу тяжелеет, наливается силой. Он скользит по стволу пальцами, обнимает обрезанную головку.  
Он ласкает член своего отца, со всей сыновьей любовью.  
И потом снова смотрит на свое отражение — на отражение своего отца.

Старый солдат, положивший весь мир к своим ногам, но все еще с копьем наперевес.  
Могучий дуб, основа рода.

И Айзек гордится им, гордится собой.

***

Конечно, отец узнает.  
Нет, он не знает, что именно делал с его оболочкой младший сын. Но ярость его такова, как будто предполагает худшее.  
Он убил бы Айзека на месте, убил бы его оболочку. Забил бы своей титановой тростью до смерти, ломая кости, выбивая челюсть, уродуя юное красивое лицо.  
Но Мириам бросается вперед, прикрывая младшенького своим телом.  
И Лоренсу ничего остается как выместить злобу на самом бессловесном и беззащитном участнике драмы — на своей собственной оболочке.  
Это несчастное, изнасилованное собственным сыном тело, валяется тряпкой на носилках, как на жертвенном алтаре. И Лоренс заносит удар.  
Он бьет себя — крушит породистый череп, разносит вдребезги римский нос и мужественную челюсть. Уничтожает самого себя без всякой жалости.  
Кровь хлещет ручьем, как из перерезанного горла.  
И Айзек смотрит, онемев. В полном, абсолютном восторге.

Ему нравится то, что он видит.  
Нравится смотреть на мертвого отца.

Круг завершен, думает Айзек.  
Он вышел из семени отца своего.  
Он взял тело отца своего.  
Он убил отца своего.


End file.
